The present application relates to a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus including the same.
As the liquid crystal device, there is a known liquid crystal device configured to generate an electric field between a pixel electrode and a common electrode disposed on one of a pair of substrates, the electric field being parallel to the substrate surface, so as to drive liquid crystals. The liquid crystal device is also configured to apply a fixed potential to a transparent conductive film disposed on the outer surface of the other substrate (JP-A-2001-51263 (Patent Document 1)).
The liquid crystal device of Patent Document 1 is described to apply a fixed potential to the transparent conductive film so as to make the other substrate less susceptible to static build-up, whereby the disruption of the alignment of liquid crystal molecules due to static charge can be prevented, achieving a high-definition display.
For the purpose of achieving a high-definition display, there is a known color liquid crystal display device including a first substrate having a first electrode, a second substrate having a color filter and a second electrode for covering the color filter, and liquid crystals sealed between the substrates, wherein at least either the first electrode or the second electrode is formed to have a thickness different according to a color of the color filter opposed thereto (JP-A-8-122803 (Patent Document 2)).
The color liquid crystal display device of Patent Document 2 is described to have at least either the first electrode or the second electrode being formed to have a thickness different according to a color of the color filter opposed thereto, whereby the transmittance of light transmitted through the color filter can be adjusted, achieving an image display with excellent color balance.